Palabras retenidas
by Hanako Yomote
Summary: Dennis tiene el mal hábito de cancelar sus planes con Yuri por sus citas, y llega a un punto en el que Yuri acaba enfadándose y diciendo cosas demás. Si tan solo hubieran sido honestos desde el principio… /Un Duskshipping donde básicamente Yuri tiene ciertos problemas de ira, y Dennis no sabe cómo llevar su vida amorosa/


\- Ya llegué~ -el chico de cabello pelirrojo cobrizo, con rizos castaños en la mitad posterior de su cabeza, anunció su entrada al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Yuri. Éste apenas levantó los ojos para verlo; y sin moverse de su cama, continuó revisando las cartas de su deck, difundidas ordenadamente sobre la manta.

\- Nadie esperaba por ti –dijo Yuri, solo para molestarlo.

\- Apuesto a que me extrañaste –contestó, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada tras cerrar- ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo me fue?

Dennis había estado hablando sobre su cita toda la mañana y el día anterior a ese, y aunque cierta parte de Yuri esperaba escuchar que todo salió bien… de haber sucedido lo contrario, Dennis permanecería más callado sobre el asunto. Al parecer, las decepciones eran lo único que lograban cerrar su bocota.

\- Estoy ocupado.

Dennis ignoraría su respuesta de todas maneras, simplemente comenzaría a hablar y hablar si las cosas le fueron bien.

\- Grace es maravillosa. Si no fuera por el toque de queda, me hubiera quedado hasta la madrugada charlando con ella. Es más entretenida de lo que aparenta, a decir verdad.

\- Entonces es divertida, y no muy lista, justo como tú. Ustedes encajan perfecto.

\- ¡No seas tan malo! –reprochó con un mohín- Sí, supongo que encajamos de alguna manera. Estuvo bien, solo que fue… distinto a como esperaba –dijo, bajando repentinamente la voz. Había algo raro en su mirada, Yuri pero fingió no notarlo- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo? –preguntó cambiando de tema, y quitándose la chaqueta al acercarse.

\- Hice mi tarea, eso que tu no haces; leí unos libros, modifiqué mi deck. No mucho.

\- ¿No crees que ya eres demasiado letal? –señaló sus cartas.

\- Siempre puedo ser mejor.

\- Eres impresionante –Dennis le sonrió, arrojándose sobre la cama, frente a donde Yuri estaba sentado.

\- ¡Esas son mis cartas, idiota!

Dennis lo ignoró y se movió sobre las cartas en la cama para estar mejor en su campo de visión, desemparejando el combo que Yuri había estado armando, y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir reclamándole por lo hecho.

\- Todos siguen hablando de lo que le hiciste a esos desertores de Academia.

\- Lo sé.

\- Eres único.

Yuri alzó una ceja y le respondió la sonrisa, suavemente.

\- Tú también eres bastante único, Macfield.

\- Lo sé –imitó el tono arrogante del chico de cabello violeta. Yuri se incorporó sobre la cama para inclinarse sobre él y verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

\- Nunca. –respondió, sin dejar de sonreír- Solo pensaba que… de verdad no hay nadie como tú, Yuri.

Yuri se quedó observándolo un momento, cuestionándose a qué venía la repentina declaración, y por qué sus ojos verde aquamarina conservaban aquella extraña mirada. Se vio algo consternado por ello, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Dennis retiró los mechones de cabello de Yuri que caían sobre su rostro, y se percató entonces de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Unos centímetros más, y sus labios podrían tocarse.

\- Vete a tu habitación, Macfield. El prefecto hará una escena si te ve por los pasillos a esta hora otra vez –susurró y se apartó.

\- Podría quedarme aquí, no es la primera vez que compartimos cama –no dio ningún indicio de querer moverse. Sus zapatos ya estaban en la entrada y parte de su ropa colgada en una silla. ¿Habían sido sus intenciones desde el principio, eh?

\- No esta noche –sintió cierta maldad en echarlo de repente, pero seguramente empezaría a hablar de Grace de nuevo, y no estaba con el humor para escucharlo. Preferiría dormir tranquilo.

\- Okay –Dennis suspiró, y de mala gana se levantó por su abrigo- Buenas noches, Yuri.

\- Buenas noches –dijo, cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado.

 **…**

Yuri hizo cola en la cafetería para pedir un batido, no quería nada más que algo liviano para empezar el día. Las voces de todos los estudiantes hacían un barullo ruidoso, pero al pasar cerca de una de las mesas pudo distinguir las de las hermanas Taylor.

\- No sé por qué te ilusionas tanto, ya sabes que él es de coquetear con todo el mundo. No debes ser la primera en recibir un trato así –oyó de Gloria.

\- Lo sé, pero si superas… ¡Es tan atento! Quiero decir, cuando lo ves en sus duelos es obvio que le gusta llamar la atención; pero como pretendiente es todo lo contrario.

Yuri contuvo la risa que amenazó con soltar al ver la expresión de la chica de ojos dorados. Tan ilusa. Es que Dennis siempre ha sido así. En su show, él era la estrella. Fuera de él, puede hacerte sentir que tú lo eres. Le encanta dar toda su atención a las personas que quiere, puede llegar a ser asfixiante con todo ese afecto que irradia, sobre todo cuando está feliz. Y algo que tiene Dennis es que es una persona demasiado alegre y entusiasta. Siempre dispuesto a hacer algo para hacerte sonreír, siempre ahí para hacer algo por ti. _Y no se comportaba así solo con él._

No es que le importara. Dennis ya había salido con varias chicas en Academia, y tenía claro que si así era con él, sería aún más pegajoso con sus parejas.

\- Y es un buen besador… –susurró Grace para su hermana, riendo suavemente.

El batido de Yuri se derramó en el suelo, sus dedos habían abollado el plástico del vaso al apretarlo demasiado. Afortunadamente no manchó su ropa, pero aún así fue un desperdicio arrojarlo a la basura.

\- Y es tan divertido y adorable… -continuó la menor de las Taylor.

Yuri se limpió la mano y se retiró de la cafetería tras tirar la servilleta, ya sin apetito. Su desayuno se había arruinado.

 **…**

\- Voy a salir con Grace de nuevo –dijo el inglés al otro día, cuando el timbre del almuerzo terminó otro intervalo de clases.

Yuri se levantó de su asiento y se volvió hacia Dennis, saliendo junto a él del salón.

\- Qué bien –contestó, sin mucha felicitación en su voz. Caminaron por los pasillos sin decir nada, hasta que Dennis continuó al entrar en a cafetería.

\- En realidad, ya habíamos acordado vernos hoy, es todo. Pensaba hablar con ella para…

\- ¿Hoy? –interrumpió, mientras iban a hacer fila en la cola- No puede ser hoy, tenemos una misión en la ciudad, ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo sé, pero estarás bien sin mi. Ni siquiera me necesitas de verdad –alegó, relajado. Eso solo irritó más a al de ojos magenta.

\- Dijiste que querías ir, y ya le pedí al profesor para que fueras conmigo.

\- Lo sé, pero… ¿puedes decirle que cambiaste de opinión, no? –notó la mirada fulminante del más bajo y agregó- ¿ ** _please_**?

\- ¿Por qué insistes con esto, en seguir viéndola? Ni siquiera parecías convencido de lo de ustedes dos –Dennis hesitó un momento antes de tomar su bandeja con el almuerzo y salió de la cola con él.

\- …Tienes razón. No lo estaba, por eso necesito verla otra vez -dijo en lo que se sentaban en una de las mesas.

\- No veo el sentido de lo que haces, ¿de verdad es divertido para ti salir con una persona distinta cada semana?

\- ¡No es tan así! –se vio algo ofendido.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- Sí, lo es. Siempre es divertido conocer a más personas, pero… -hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras, mientras devoraba su almuerzo- Estaba pensando que no la paso tan bien como cuando estoy con alguien en especial.

\- ¿Alguien más?

\- Sí…

\- Entonces, quieres cancelar lo nuestro para terminar con Taylor por alguien que crees que es especial –Yuri frunció el ceño. No era una pregunta- Esto solo es parte de tu ciclo, después de que esto acabe empezarás a tontear por alguien más y…

\- Hablo en serio, ¡esto es diferente!

\- ¡No, no lo es! –exclamó- Eres uno de los mejores soldados y espías del Profesor, pero no hay una pizca de seriedad en ti.

\- … ¿Crees que no soy capaz de tomarme a alguien en serio?

\- No lo sé, ni me interesa.

\- Ni siquiera me has dejado decirte de quien hablo.

\- ¿Crees que tengo que estar pendiente de con quien sales y con quien no? Siempre dejas nuestros planes de fin de semana por alguien distinto.

\- Eso es... -Dennis tardó en responder, y Yuri no se detuvo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Vete con quien te de la gana, no es como si yo fuera a estar esperándote, idiota. No necesito que vengas conmigo a la ciudad, puedo llevarme a quien quiera. Tal vez Sora –estaba sucediendo. Su propio enfado lo embargaba, y su lengua comenzaba a actuar por sí sola, soltando palabras como una navaja- No eres mi mejor amigo, tengo gente más interesante con la que pasar mi tiempo. No eres especial.

Dennis lo miró fijamente un segundo antes de contestar, con una calma mal fingida.

\- Bien, entonces. Nos vemos.

Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió de la cafetería, arrojando lo que sobró de su comida a la basura. Yuri no fue tras él, por supuesto que no. Terminó su almuerzo en paz, solo. No necesitaba la compañía del escandaloso de Macfield.

No se hablaron después de eso. Al día siguiente almorzaron en mesas opuestas. Sora, que los observó de lejos, se acercó a ocupar una silla junto a Yuri.

\- ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Dennis?

\- Nada de tu incumbencia.

\- Dicen que tuvieron una pelea ayer.

\- ¿Ahora te gustan los chismes? Porque a mi no me gustan los entrometidos –dijo amenazante.

\- ¿Es por eso que me pediste que te acompañara a Domino? Nunca pides apoyo en tus misiones, y que me lo pidas a mí ya era extraño.

\- Qué rudo, tal vez solo quería tu compañía.

Ninguno de los dos lo creyó.

\- Dennis se ve decaído, no es normal en él. Ayer estuvo en la práctica de vóley en la playa, y recibió 4 pelotazos. Es de los buenos, así que es claro que algo le ocurrió. ¿Se puede saber qué le dijiste?

\- Te repito, nada de tu incumbencia.

\- Sé que también te molesta estar así, ustedes son tan unidos –dijo, poniéndole salsa de chocolate a plato de spaguetti- Deberías disculparte.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que sea yo quien deba hacerlo? –se sintió acusado ante tal insinuación. Como si fuera su culpa que Dennis hiciera tanto drama por una estupidez.

\- Bueno, Dennis nunca haría algo para lastimarte –dijo, como si estuviera recalcando algo obvio- Nadie podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Yuri apretó los puños, pero más que enfadarse; la sensación que provocaron aquellas palabras en él se manifestó con una opresión en su pecho.

\- Métete en lo tuyo, Shiun´in.

\- Solo quiero ayudar.

\- Puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos, solo –Yuri se cruzó de brazo y Sora puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Bien, cambiemos de tema –dejó sus empalagosos fideos y lo miró seriamente- Escuché de alguien que vieron en el puerto a Asuka Tenjouin.

\- ¿La traidora?

\- Sí, esa Tenjouin.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho al Profesor?

\- Pensé que podríamos ocuparnos los dos de esto.

Yuri pareció considerarlo.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

\- Es un poco largo de explicar, y este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Podríamos vernos en el patio esta tarde. Ya sabes, en la parte tras el jardín, es lo suficientemente privado.

\- De acuerdo, solo porque captaste mi curiosidad. Pero si no me convence tu argumento, te reportaré por ocultar información al Profesor.

Sora solo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Yo no decepciono.

 **…**

La brisa y el olor del mar no eran algo que le desagradara en particular, pero que llegaran hasta allí eran una de sus menos favoritas cualidades de la Isla. Es más, si había algún lugar en la Isla de la Academia de Duelos que Yuri evitaría, sería la playa de sus costas, solo porque sí. El sol se estaba ocultando, y el de cabello celeste no parecía. Yuri se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas bajo techo, con las piernas cruzadas y el pie moviéndose inquieto. Comenzaba a irritarle la espera. No iba a quedarse hasta el anochecer, así que si Sora no se presentaba, luego tendría que lidiar con él por haberlo citado en vano.

\- Hey –una voz lo hizo voltearse entonces, pero no la del chico Fluffal. La alta figura apoyada contra una de las columnas en las esquinas del patio lo saludó, como quien se presenta ante un estudiante nuevo. Como si no se conocieran desde el jardín de infantes. Dennis, revolviendo sus rizos anaranjados a la poca luz del atardecer, apenas buscaba su mirada al hablarle- Sora me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

\- _Ese mocoso mentiroso_ –pensó, indignado de caer en los trucos de aquel niño, pero de nada le serviría maldecir a Sora ahora. Dennis se quedó expectante ante su silencio, y Yuri sabía que debería decir algo, pero realmente no sabía qué. ¿Cómo deshacer algo que desde el principio no quisiste empezar?

\- Lamento haberte dejado plantado el otro día, no estuvo bien. Y sé que no es la primera vez que lo hago por salir con alguien, lo siento –el de rizos anaranjados comenzó a hablar de improvisto, y Yuri no comprendió lo que oía.

\- _¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? Soy yo quien debería…_ -Era difícil de solo pensarlo, pero Yuri continuó mordiéndose la lengua y buscando las palabras para detener a Dennis de explicaciones que no se merecía.

\- Ya hablé con Grace. No creo que se lo haya tomado tan bien como aparentó; pero su hermana es muy violenta cuando se trata de ella, así que espero no haberla lastimado.

\- Yo… -las palabras se atoraban antes de salir, y Dennis no lo dejaba terminar. Era frustrante.

\- No es otra tontería, Yuri. Me refiero a esa persona de la que te hablé, es algo con lo que quiero ir enserio. No sabía cómo, y continué con esto de salir con otras personas, cada vez con más frecuencia… es estúpido, lo sé. Es que a veces parece inalcanzable.

\- ¿Desde cuando algo es inalcanzable para ti? –fue lo único que Yuri se arregló para decir. _Vergonzoso_. Pero de verdad, no pensó que alguien podría poner así a Dennis Macfield. Él hacía que hasta las cosas más ridículas parecieran posibles, ¿qué podría estar fuera de su alcance? Si esa era su excusa, solo hacía que ese hábito del otro chico le pareciera más ridículo, y que de nuevo ese inexplicable enojo ardiera dentro de él.

Dennis se sentó con él en la banca, ajeno al conflicto interno de Yuri, y lo miró con esa extraña mirada de nuevo.

\- Tú lo eres.

Tardó en reaccionar, como si las palabras fueran difíciles de procesar. Entonces Yuri comprendió por qué lo incomodaba tanto aquel brillo en los ojos del otro: lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

\- ¡Eres tan estúpido!, ¿por qué te disculpas en primer lugar? No fue tu culpa –soltó, al fin. Aún estaba enfadado, pero consigo mismo. No podía mirar a Dennis a los ojos por alguna razón, pero ya había empezado a hablar, y no se permitiría detenerse allí- Escucha, no quise decirte todas esas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? A veces yo… pierdo el control de mi mismo cuando estoy contigo –finalizó, costosamente. Era verdad, y odiaba perder el control, solo lo hacía enojarse más- Pero nada de eso era cierto, eres mi amigo Dennis. El único de verdad.

\- Lo sé, y está bien, ya no importa.

\- No, no está bien –Yuri se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué no podía ser natural con Dennis, y decir las cosas con la misma honestidad con la que el otro lo hacía?- Eres importante, en serio. Nadie podría reemplazarte.

Sabía que esas palabras no serían suficiente para describir todo lo que sentía, pero era lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar sin su orgullo de por medio. Dennis se arrimó más a él, acabando con esa distancia entre ellos; en más de una manera.

Escuchar unas palabras tan sinceras por parte de Yuri era inesperado, y por eso seguro las atesoraría, junto con todos los recuerdos que habían hecho juntos.

Si tan solo hubieran sido honestos desde el principio.

\- También eres importante para mí, Yuri. Lo más importante en este mundo. Las otras dimensiones no son nada, ni siquiera la nuestra significaría algo si no estuvieras aquí, conmigo –dijo, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Los dos no podrían ser más distintos. Dennis era tan cálido y simpático; Yuri tan frío y egocéntrico. Nunca entendería cómo es que sin embargo, se entendían mejor que nadie; y al sentir la mano de Dennis sobre la suya, Yuri podía sentir lo mucho que se complementaban. Acercaron sus rostros, y el encuentro de sus labios fue incluso más memorable a como lo había imaginado, cuando tuvo los labios de Dennis tan cerca suyo poco días atrás. Fue más largo, y más profundo.

\- Te amo -susurró Dennis contra sus labios, cuando su primer beso acabó. Yuri pasó el dorso de su mano por su mejilla, apartando los rizos que caían sobre el costado de su rostro; y lo besó de nuevo. Sus dedos jugaron un poco entre su cabello mientras juntaba sus bocas, y sus lenguas entraron en contacto. Continuaron besándose como si algo llamado "tiempo" no existiera; sin importarles la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos con la ida del sol al atardecer. Solo detenían el roce de sus labios para respirar; mirándose a los ojos un momento antes de comenzar de nuevo.

Se pasaron seguro el toque de queda, pero a quién le importa.


End file.
